Networked devices such as, for example, multi-function devices, scanners, photocopy machines, client devices, file servers, print servers, and work flow engines can be employed in a wide variety of production environments such as, for example, print shops, offices, education institutions, drug stores, libraries, computer labs and the like. Such networked rendering devices can communicate with client devices to assist in providing various rendering operations such as printing, scanning, and other operations.
Digital images produced by an image-forming device can be processed utilizing edge enhancement techniques to improve sharpness and reduce the jaggedness of halftoned text and line arts. In multi-functional devices subject to RIP (Raster Image Processing) performance considerations and other factors, there is often a need for an image path to convert an input image at a relatively lower resolution to the resolution of a marking engine. Conventional approaches replicate the pixels and/or lines to convert the input image to the resolution of the marking engine. Such pixel/line replication processes, however, are limited in achieving edge quality improvement with respect to the binary image-processing system utilized.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for improved methods and systems for performing resolution expansion with high quality edge enhancement, as described in greater detail herein.